caratfandomcom-20200223-history
The8
) |zodiac_sign = Scorpio |birth_place = Haicheng, Liaoning, China |nationality = Chinese |height = 178 |weight = 58 |blood_type = O |occupation = Dancer, Singer |active = 2015–present |agency = Pledis Entertainment XCSS Entertainment |associated_acts = SEVENTEEN Performance Team |signature = |social_media = |other_names = Seo Myeong Ho (서명호) |group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN)|sns = |solo_debut = June 9, 2019}}Xu Minghao (Chinese: 徐明浩; Korean: 서명호; born 7 November 1997), known by his stage name The8, is a Chinese singer, dancer and songwriter based in South Korea. He is a member of the South Korean boy group SEVENTEEN under "Performance Team". In 2019 he served as one of the two dance coaches (alongside Jolin Tsai) in the Chinese survival show Idol Producer 2. Profile * Stage Name: '''The8 (디에잇) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Performance Team * Position: ** Lead Dancer ** Sub Vocalist ** Sub Rapper Early life and education The8 was born in Anshan, Liaoning, China on 7 November 1997. He attended Beijing Contemporary Music Academy. Career 2008–2014: Pre-debut In 2008, The8 appeared on the Chinese program CCTV Variety Show, in 2010 he also appeared on the Chinese program Day Day Up. In 2012 he participated in the 6th Shanghai World Dance Competition held from April 27th to 30th. He placed in the top 8. He made his first appearance on Seventeen TV in late 2014. 2015–present: Debut with Seventeen and solo activities In 2015, The8 debuted with the South Korea boy band, Seventeen. Their first EP 17 Carat was digitally released on May 29. After debuting with Seventeen, The8 also landed a television role in Real Class - Elementary School in 2017. On December 12, 2017, Pledis Entertainment announced that The8 would be suspending his promotional activities due to a waist injury. It was not until the release of revised album "Directors Cut" that he return to promotions. In 2018, The8, along with his bandmate Wen Junhui, participated in the Chinese reality TV show Chao Yin Zhan Ji (潮音战纪). In 2019 he served as one of the two dance coaches (alongside Jolin Tsai) in the Chinese survival show Idol Producer 2. The8 made his solo debut on 9 June 2019 with the single, "Dreams Come True". The choreography video for the single was released on Seventeen's official YouTube channel. Filmography TV shows Music shows Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography Discography as a soloist Mixtapes Discography '''Chinese' Digital singles * Dreams Come True (2019) OSTs * Brothers For One Time (2019) Mixtapes * Night And Rain (2018) Other releases * My I (Chinese Ver.) (2017) Trivia * Nickname: '''Cute King, Little Prince, Little8, Fairy, Hao, Mr.8, Xiao Ba * '''Family: Mom and dad (He’s an only child) * Education: ** Beijing International Art School (Graduated) * Specialty: Break dancing, Martial arts, Tumbling, B-boy * Hobby: Break dancing, Martial arts, Shopping, Painting, Photography, Reading * Training Period: 1 year and 5 months * Favorite Drinks: Milk, green tea latte, wine * Favorite Animals: Puppy * Favorite Body Parts: Eyes, hands * Favorite Colors: Black, White, bright colors * Favorite Number: 7 * Favorite Season: '''Summer * '''MBTI Personality types: INFJ (Advocate) * He was the last member to join the group. * He has been practicing Chinese wushu since he was 5 years old. * His role models are his parents. * He is a Christian and Buddhist. * He participated and won first prize at the National Children’s martial arts competition. * The meaning behind his stage name is that the number 8 is a number well liked by many people in China and when the 8 is laid down, the infinite sign appears. * He wanted to be a superstar since he was young. He got into an audition at school when he was in China. * He did b-boying in China for 6 years. * He always makes sure to eat his meals without skipping any. Even if he has to wake up at 3 AM, he would wake up 1 hour before and eat. * His role model is Henry. He is Chinese and really works hard and efficient. He wants to be like him. * He said he watched a lot of variety shows when he was in China and he wanted to be a superstar, so that’s why he became a singer in Korea. * Between Korean food or foreign food, he prefers Chinese food. Gallery Official Links * Instagram * Weibo * Douyin (TikTok China) Category:Members Category:Performance Team Category:The8 Category:1997 Category:November Category:O Blood Type